


Pride

by YIMA



Series: Steady and Petunia [3]
Category: HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Nancy Pelosi - Fandom
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, F/F, Femslash, Light Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIMA/pseuds/YIMA
Summary: Even in sadness, Nancy found something to take pride in.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among the Redwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318215) by [YIMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIMA/pseuds/YIMA). 



_November 2016_

It was late; nearly midnight. The afternoons were darker; the air was colder. But those changes only made their conversations warmer.

“Where are you tonight, my darling?”

Hillary smiled as she leaned back in the hotel tub, the phone to her ear. She had made her staff leave her room an hour before, and she was thankful she hadn’t been interrupted since. “Florida again.”

“Mmm…” Nancy said, sitting in her office eating chocolate. “How was the turnout?”

“It was great.”

“Just imagine,” Nancy said, “in one week, you will be the president of the United States of America. Wow, Steady.”

“Petunia…”

“I’m so very proud of you.”

“It’s not over yet, honey,” she said, repositioning herself in the bath. “It’s not good to be prideful. I don’t wanna start measuring the drapes yet.”

“Then I will,” Nancy quipped.

Hillary closed her eyes, an endless smile on her lips until eight days later as she stood on her porch in Chappaqua, fleece top and yoga pants getting drenched in the cold rain.

Bill watched her from the kitchen window for a while until he remembered her bout with pneumonia. He helped her back inside, covering her head with his bare hands. He tried everything to get her to open up, but as the days passed, he realized he had to exercise the nuclear option.

“Nancy?” he whispered into the phone after dialing the number he found on Hillary’s desk. The couple had a rule that they wouldn’t snoop through each other’s things, but he believed her current state warranted it.

“President Clinton?” Nancy said. She wanted to keep things formal.

“Let me cut to the chase. Hillary’s not doing well.”

Nancy looked over at a smiling Paul, the man happy to have his wife to himself after the long election season. “How so?” Nancy asked in a high tone not to raise suspicions. She left the room in effort to look courteous before walking quickly down the hall. “Is she eating?”

“She takes bites as long as I hold ‘em in front of her.”

“I saw she went on that walk,” Nancy said. “That hike with you. She seemed fine in the photo.”

“Looks are damn deceiving.”

Nancy closed her eyes, her fingers moving haphazardly from worry. “Is she talking?”

“To the grandkids, yes. To everyone else, no,” he said, wiping his brow. They stayed silent on the line for a long while until Bill finally said, “ _Please_ ,” in his southern lilt, his desperation clear.

“You know how she is.”

“I know she needs you.”

“You know she doesn’t like to be pitied,” Nancy whispered, trying to keep her voice low. “I’ve called all week.”

“She turned her phone off.”

“Then that means,” she said before stopping herself. It meant that Hillary was so broken that she had shut out the world.

“One night,” Bill said. “Please.”

So a few days later, when Congress was not in session, Nancy came up to Chappaqua, and Bill decided to go to the city to give them space. The rivals met each other at the front door, Bill looking down at Nancy and she looking up at him. Neither said anything beyond—

“Where is she?”

“Upstairs. I’ll be back in the morning.”

He and Nancy’s relationship was all business. In another world, they’d be sworn enemies, but their mutual desire for Hillary bonded them in a cordial yet brief way that neither could explain.

Nancy headed inside while Bill got into the waiting van. As she walked through the house, she worried that Hillary would be upset by her arrival. Her fears only grew until—

“Petunia?” Hillary said, her voice small. She was sitting up in the guest-room bed, makeup-free. Braless. “What are you doing here?” Nancy didn’t answer, choosing to hold Hillary’s cheeks and gently kiss her lips. Hillary melted in her embrace, the touch welcomed. “Bill’s—”

“He just left,” Nancy said, sitting on the bed. “He called me.”

“He wasn’t supposed to do that.”

“I told him I didn’t think you wanted to talk.”

Hillary pressed her lips together. “Not to anyone but you.”

“I called, Steady.”

“Honey…”

“You turned your phone off.”

“It wouldn’t stop ringing,” she said, knowing that wasn’t a good excuse. “I couldn’t handle it.”

Nancy sat with her back to the headboard, wishing she could take her pain away.

Instinctively, Hillary cuddled close, her face pressed against Nancy’s breasts. “I failed.”

“You didn’t.”

“ _Him_?” she said, still stunned. “Him.”

“He cheated.”

“No one believes that.”

“They marched,” Nancy said. “People all over the country know he cheated.”

“But _I_ can’t say that, Petunia. I’d be considered a sore loser. It’s enough I conceded the next day.”

“You shouldn’t’ve conceded at all.”

“Barack—”

“I don’t care what he said, Steady. He was out of line.” Nancy was still angry about Obama’s cajoling, particularly because he was silent on the interference.

“It’s not his fault,” Hillary said.

“Did I say that?”

“You feel that, Petunia.”

“Oh, how do you know?”

Hillary pressed her hand to Nancy’s chest. “I know you.”

“Too well,” Nancy whispered, kissing Hillary’s crown, lips lingering. “We share a heart.”

Hillary closed her eyes, warmed by the words. “My half’s broken right now.”

“I worry about you day and night.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hillary said, sitting up and holding Nancy’s cheeks. “I just need time.”

Time. There was no way to escape it, and it was the only thing that could heal. Hillary’s request wasn’t extraordinary, but it made Nancy feel helpless. Controlling Time was the one thing Power couldn’t give her, and in that weakness, she figured she’d focus on what she could control. She ran her fingers through Hillary’s hair, butterfly kissing her lips over and over until her hands trailed down her curvy body and rested on her pronounced hips. “Has he been good to you?” she asked.

Hillary swallowed, nodding.

“Have you come?”

“Nancy…”

“Have you?”

Hillary took a deep breath. “It’s not always about coming.”

“Then did you enjoy it?”

“I haven’t enjoyed anything lately.”

“You deserve better.”

“Nancy.”

“If there’s ever been a time for you to come, it’s now.”

Hillary closed her eyes, trying to find the words to explain, the right excuse to make. “I’m too deep inside my own head to…” She looked away, feeling selfish. Helpless. “He’s licked me so much...”

“That’s your favorite.”

“It is.”

“And you still didn’t come?”

“I can’t,” Hillary said, shrugging. “You know doing that depends on the brain, Petunia. Thoughts. Relaxation.”

Nancy didn’t want to sound cocky, but she asked, “You haven’t thought of me?”

“Petunia…”

“About how I rest my tongue on you for a while and wait for you to grasp what’s happening? How I linger until you realize that you’re on full display for my pleasure?”

Hillary licked her lips, memories flooding her mind.

“How I hold my hands under your thighs to get the best view in the world. I love to take you in, Steady. Feel how soft you are. Touch every inch of you.”

Hillary exhaled, body relaxing. She rubbed her hand up and down Nancy’s side, wanting the woman to continue.

“And then you say, ‘Petunia’ so quietly that I can barely hear you.”

“… _Petunia,_ ” Hillary whispered, eyes closed as she squeezed her thighs together.

“Then I pull you closer.”

Hillary nodded, lost in the story.

“So close that I feel you getting wet across my tongue.”

Lying on the bed, Hillary was in a daze, her mind finally free and Nancy pressing all the right buttons.

Nancy got up and stood at the end of the bed. She couldn’t control time, but she could make it more pleasurable. “Touch yourself,” she commanded.

Hillary reached down, feeling like she was in the room all alone. There was no shame with Nancy. No shyness. No apprehension. As she lifted her gown, fingers trailing up her own thighs, she was free to be as human as possible.

“That’s it,” Nancy whispered.

Hillary spread her own lips, pressing the soft, wet flesh, fingerprints tenderly running along the folds.

“Then I kiss her,” Nancy said, eyes transfixed on Hillary’s swollen bud, her mouth salivating. “She loves being kissed.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hillary whimpered, index and middle fingers trying their damnedest to replicate the feeling.

“She’s a good kisser, too, Steady. She makes my lips moist and sticky like caramel candy.”

“I’m close,” Hillary cried, keeping a pace.

“But I make you closer,” Nancy said, voice measured as she watched her lover writhing across the sheets, in control though she hadn’t laid a finger on her. “And you push for me.”

Hillary squeezed her eyes closed, biting her lip, moaning, pushing and pushing.

“…all while you birth those orgasms for me.”

“ _Shit_ , _mmm…_ ” Hillary cried, coming all over her hand and the sheets and her gown. Nancy watched her, fighting against her own arousal, taking in the scene before her but holding back to retain control. She maintained her gaze, hands clenched, Power in her palms. The election was a nightmare, but right then, watching Hillary come down from the peak of pleasure, Nancy was happy they could still dream.

***

The next morning, they stood at the front door, holding each other so close that they could’ve melted together. Nancy never wanted to let her go, and Hillary dreaded their separation.

“I’m so very proud of you, Steady.”

Hillary pulled back, shocked by the statement. “Still?”

Nancy smiled, moving Hillary’s bangs to the side. “You tried your best to save the world. That’s all anyone can wish for.”

“It’s not,” Hillary interjected, eyes welling with tears. What were wishes anyway? Were they something one could touch? Smell? Hear? She didn’t attain the presidency like she wished, and no matter how sweet it was to be with Nancy, she couldn’t have her either. “I’ll always wish for you, Petunia.”

Nancy closed her eyes, head bowed. “And I you, my darling Steady.”

Bill opened the door, and the women quickly pulled away.

“Nancy,” he grunted, terribly jealous.

“Mr. President,” Nancy said, picking up her bag, her purse in her other hand. She was no jock, but she was certainly keeping score. On the chalkboard of their minds, she had a tally mark under her name. Only she and Bill could see it, but its existence couldn’t be denied. “I’ll call you when I get back to Washington,” she said to Hillary.

Staring at Nancy, Hillary swallowed, Bill’s lips to her cheek and her heart in Nancy’s chest. “I’ll walk you to the car,” she said, heading out with her. Once at the vehicle, in front of the agents and the fallen leaves and the crisp, New York air, Hillary kissed Nancy so passionately that she dared anyone to say something. “I love you,” she continued.

Breathless, Nancy smiled, Bill staring at them from the doorway. “I love you more,” she said, meaning every word, pride in charge of her smile.


End file.
